1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system and an enclosure for such a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are general-purpose devices that may be modified to perform particular tasks or functions. Generally, computer systems include a motherboard, a power source, and other components mounted within an enclosure. Some enclosures are adapted to mount into computer system racks, thus allowing many such computer systems to be housed in close proximity to one another.
Conventional racks are typically made in standardized sizes. For example, some racks are designed to accommodate enclosures having depths of no greater than about 610 mm. To maximize the number of components that can be housed within an enclosure, computer system manufacturers have typically utilized enclosures having maximum depths that can be accommodated by such racks. As a result, any cables extending from the rear of such computer systems often fall outside the envelope of the racks holding the computer systems, thus increasing the chance that the cables may be inadvertently damaged. Further, if cable management devices are used to route the cables between computer systems and other peripheral components, these devices are typically mounted to the outside of the rack, thus decreasing the number of racks that can be used in an area.
Some enclosures are adapted to be used in xe2x80x9cdesktopxe2x80x9d computer systems and, as a rule, take up a considerable area on a desktop. As it is beneficial for a user to maximize the available work area on his or her desktop, it is generally desirable to minimize the area of the desktop taken up by desktop computer systems.
One way of minimizing the area of the desktop taken up by such a computer system is to place a monitor for the computer system on top of the computer system. Conventional computer system enclosures may not have sufficient strength and stiffness to hold such monitors without deflecting and, in some instances, deforming. One answer to this problem has been to add stiffening elements to the upper cover of the enclosure. Such stiffening elements, however, may decrease the available height within the enclosure for components within the enclosure, such as expansion cards, if an overall height of the enclosure is to be maintained within specification.
Many of the components in a computer system (e.g., processor chips, power supplies, and the like) require that they be cooled to operate properly. Such components are generally cooled using air forced over and around the components by one or more fans incorporated into the computer system. As computer systems become more powerful and versatile, the heat generated by components in the computer systems generally increases, requiring additional fans to maintain a suitable operating temperature within the computer system. Additional fans take up volume within the computer system enclosure that is typically needed for other components and increase the power required to operate the computer systems.
In one aspect of the present invention, an enclosure is presented. The enclosure includes a base having an interior portion defined by a first side panel and a second side panel and a frame joined to the first side panel and the second side panel such that the frame extends across the interior portion the base.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer system is presented. The computer system includes a motherboard having a central processing unit, a power supply capable of supplying power to the motherboard; and an enclosure capable of housing the motherboard and the power supply. The enclosure includes a base having an interior portion defined by a first side panel and a second side panel and a frame joined to the first side panel and the second side panel such that the frame extends across the interior portion of the base.